Britannia Went to Remnant
by patrickregalado
Summary: Peace as has achieve under the rule of Emperor Lelouch the 99th Emperor of Britannia. He have destroy the old world and re-createa new world. Now, a new adventure await for Britannia and the rest of the world to new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Britannia went to Remnant**

 **Thank you for reading the fanfiction that I haven't written in years that I lost my passion of writing due to school works and online games. That is not only the reason but I cannot take much of the 'Nazi Grammar' I agree with them for my poor grammar my reason is that music and online games have ruined my grammar.**

 **Again thank you for reading this fanfiction, this fanfiction was inspired from GATE JSDF crossover Code Geass. I said to myself why not create my own with that version or twist. More like an alternative universe that Britannia is seeking peace than war either that Charles is good or Lelouch becomes a good leader rather sacrificing himself for peace was hard to decide to create this fanfiction.**

 **I give you a brief of the story is that Lelouch won the war against Schneizel. And Zero Radium didn't happen.**

 **So Enjoy!**

* * *

The war against the Holy Britannia Empire leads by 99th emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia against his brother Schneizel with his floating fortress, The Damocles. Schneizel commands an army loyal to him and the Black Knight. In the end, Lelouch won the battle and has controlled the Damocles.

Lelouch vow aim of peace, world peace when he holds the key of Damocles.

The world has world peace, the Damocles is sent to the sun to destroy with its entire FLEAJA warheads but the design and schematic is intact and hidden away only a few people knew where it hides.

Two months has passed since the war, Lelouch release all the prisoners and pardon for all their crimes against the Britannia Empire. The world leaders agree to Lelouch lead the world for two years. His leading two years where rebuild world, help the hungry and erase the corruption and evil. The world, regardless of nationality worships him. He was their savior, hero that who liberated the world.

Years have passed, he married multiple women. The first Empress is Cecilia Corabelle. Shortly after married Kallen Kozuki for second Empress and finally, his third Empress is Kaguya Sumegari to bring unity, trust and potential alliance to Japan and Black Knights.

Emperor Lelouch reveals to the world that he was Zero through live TV programs. The world was shocked and baffled that the Man of Miracle and White Emperor are the same voice, ideas and person. Much of protest in Japan and China but the in the end Lelouch won out. The world has no purpose to resists for the man has brings hopes and very similar man who bring peace.

The world was shocked that Emperor Lelouch is immortal. A rouge faction of fanatics attempt to assassinate Emperor Lelouch even risking death, they know this is a suicide mission. The wound was fatality hitting right on the heart located and the head soon to bring to the hospital to recover and the next day he walked out of hospital like all his wounds never happen.

Now, our Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia is immortal. All Hail Emperor/immortal-Emperor Lelouch, long Live Lelouch and glory to world peace.

Certain Research Facility

The Research Facility is deep on Britannia territory. The facility has been researching certain disturbances appearing random on the world and was able to contain it to one location right on the research facilities to prevent certain outbreak and problems.

The researchers are across the world to understand this disturbance the cause and lastly theories. Years have passed, they were able to understand what is it. They believe it is some kind of portal different to their world, they can't find the drone along its tracker can't find anywhere on the world along with the drone camera they saw a black creature.

The day has finally arrived for an answer to the unknown disturbance in their readings. The represents are from EU are few with general and politics to understand, the UFN is Kazugi along with her hand pick represents of nations of UFN and finally Emperor Lelouch with his Empresses along with his security details in-charge by Lord Jeremiah and big sister Cornelia.

You are wondering where is Suzuki? Suzuki is with Nunnally as a temporary bodyguard since Nunnally is a voice for Holy Britannia for the UFN since they aren't a member of UFN, just represents peace.

Back to the research facilities, Britannia Scientist the leading scientist on the researcher said: "Your Majesty, we believe we found our findings." A scientist checks his notes to make sure everything is accounted for, he continues "We believe some kind of portal to another dimension." The visitors are shocked for certain news only certain members like the UFN and EU.

The scientist gives further information on their findings but limited, they give detail such the drone they said can't be found anywhere in the world and bring footage of certain black creatures walking around the world. They have sent multiple drones to test their theory the portal will appear randomly on the other world but no it came out the same result locations.

"You're Majesty, once we stable the portal/gate. We can send our men to clear the surrounding of the gate and we can begin the next step." The head scientist said.

Emperor Lelouch asks "How long the once stable?" with wonder questions. He doesn't want to send his men stranded without help like their very own country abandon.

"We have other gates ready to departure through the gate, of course, the military and engineers must build the gate and we will have the gate to both dimensions."

Emperor Lelouch nodded said, "Finish soon as possible". Lelouch looks at one of these companion visitors and said: "Don't worry, it will be finished soon and-"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. It is been a long time I haven't type of fanfiction and now I have returned without worry about school.**

 **Also, feel free to bash with my typing since English isn't my first language. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sorry for the long wait! Their lot of things happen and here it is.**

 **I know I made some mistakes but don't worry I'll make some corrections in the future chapter and I'll correct the previous chapter mistake.**

 **There are changes happening in both chapters of this story of editing and correction It has been bothering me a long time when I write the next chapter in I decide to make corrections to remove my annoying on my last chapter.**

* * *

Weeks have passed since Emperor Lelouch visit the facility and now everything is ready.

Knightmares, tanks, APCs, soldiers and military engineers and gate lined up at the front of the GATE to be open to commencing the operation to crossover to another universe or the world of Remnant.

Emperor Lelouch along with his wives, children, and sisters and Knight of the Round along Cornelia trusted Knight and general at the stage to make his speech to his men. But on the Knight of the Round, there is one missing that is the Knight of Two.

The Knight of Two is with the soldier lined but in front of them.

They have a guest all over the world such as UFN, EU, and Australia members to witness the activation of the gate to prevent anymore monster from going to their world give chaos. Also, the news crew is also here.

"Reporting live all the way from the research facility where the gate to another world and research his monster came from."

"The Knight of Two is with the men! The very Knight of Two has shown the ability of Aura, Semblance and many more. Thanks to Knight of Two we have ways to fight back and integrated into the military around the world."

"Emperor Lelouch is making his speech!"

Emperor Lelouch is standing at the front of the stage.

"The day has finally come! The wrecking of the creatures has stopped thanks to our greatest minds. But! We are one step away from crossing dimension to a new world that we never know but a bit of knowledge from of Knight of Two. Move forward for Britannia and for the world!"

"All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia!" Every soldier shouted.

Soldiers get inside the APCs and tanks (that is the mixed design of APC and Tanks), Knightmares closing their sensors.

Lelouch's hand moved to the left pointing to the gate giving the signals open the gate and commence the operation.

Knightmares are the first one to move but Knight of Two is taking the lead of the operation followed by the APCs and tanks.

Going the gate is a bit of wire you seeing round shape with static and blue. Once Knight of Two passes through the gate the Knight of Two surround by Grimm all shapes and sizes more like Half Circle surround and then Knightmare follow up.

The Grimm are large and small both on land and air such as boar, wolf, bird, scorpion and many more.

"OK! Boys! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! Let's have some fun!" Knight of Two fired with her favorite weapon the laser weapon state of the art and of course being Knight gets the first dips of weapons and Knightmare model. And the rest of the Knightmares follows killing Grimm.

It is a one-sided battle, Knightmares speeding through the grassland performing zigzag pattern giving Grimm difficult both land and air while killing land and air Grimm, other Knightmare use their flying model to take on flying Grimm same time taking the land Grimm.

APCs and tanks later arrived while the Knightmares handle the Grimm, the Knightmares job take out as many Grimm within the perimeter that Engineers make their job easier and safe.

APCs and Tanks are parking their position giving such a defensive position if any Grimm passes the Knightmare perimeter. APCs and tanks that are a similar design to APC open their hatch coming soldiers, engineers to prepare gate and lastly commanding officer.

"Move it! Move it! Set defense position and perimeter check if any Grimm misses from the Knightmare team!"

Commanding Officer, he's rank is a Colonel giving commands to the soldiers. Wearing standard soldier command officer uniform with Britannia officer pistol also hidden pistol it is Britannia officer pistol both can transform to the sword.

2 young Grimm Beowulf passes through the perimeter and slowly going to the commander but the commander notices them and quickly draws his pistol to shot them. First Grimm shot couple times and killed but the second Grimm charging already the officer transform his pistol sword and block the Grimm attack and draw his second pistol and shot the Grimm at the point black range.

Grimm falls down and slowly fading away. Shooting echo of machine guns through the field to kill any Grimm that was missed by the Knightmare team.

Shooting stop which means there isn't much Grimm left both soldiers and Knightmare stop shooting and begin phase 2 of the soldiers' setup base of operation and defend the building. The Second wave finally of Knightmares, APCs, Tanks, Supplies and finally for the Gate to make 2-gate.

It has been months since the Gate is finished building and so doe's base of operation from tents to proper building and defenses are built.

The soldiers are constant on actions fighting the Grimm attack it is a one-sided battle since Britannia uses the entire arsenal they have.

They have VTOL for nightmares, soldiers, and tanks but aren't large vessel, they will have VTOL vessel transfer to the Remnant later.

Commander Officers such Colonels, General and Knight of Two and Knight of Five in the war room showing a map of the island that sends their drones it's incomplete due Grimm might take them down.

"To all directions is sands but certain parts have vegetation, over the hills to the west has vegetation and saw town filled with people and south we got snows at the end of the island from our drones." One of the officers said.

"There are too many Grimm activities on this island filled with large and powerful Grimm."

"When are we going to contact the civilization?"

"We're contacting them later after taking

"Then we will commence our next operation." Knight of Five said.

Officers and Knight of Two looked with the agreeing look. This operation commences

Knight of Two nodded and with a cheerful smile "OK! Commence Operation: Seek and Destroy!" with adding cuter, charming and fist upward.

"Um… It's actually Operation: Desert Storm." One of the officers said.

Knight of Two looks at the officer and then to the Knight of Five for support but he just shakes his head.

Knight of Five continues the meeting forgetting the whole scene with the Knight of Two. One of the officers informs that they will have to get submarine and long-distance travel VTOL for the next coming operation.

Such Operation as infiltration Kingdoms for more information about the Kingdom since the Knight of Two been a long time away from Remnant they are sure bit of her information are absolute even saying her information is not absolute giving a pouting face.

* * *

 **I'm going to say this. This chapter is quite challenging for me. Why? I have retyped this chapter a couple of times already to make the flow of the story very well.**

 **I don't want to leave any holes in the story and like how they did. And lastly, Emperor Lelouch's speech is the most difficult of this chapter because such speech gives power and meaning.**


End file.
